


Peppermint Patties

by AZ_Valentine



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Complete, Consentacles, F/M, M/M, NON-GENDERED READER, Oral Sex, Other, Psychic Bond, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Sex, benevolent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZ_Valentine/pseuds/AZ_Valentine
Summary: This is an explicit, one-shot smut fic between a non-gendered reader, and a Benevolent!AU Pennywise (2017). This includes dirty talking, sexual psychic connection, and consensual oral sex and penetration in public.





	Peppermint Patties

“Hiya, [y/n]!” An oddly familiar voice stopped you dead in your tracks, causing your heart to skip a beat, and your blood to run cold for a moment. You glanced over to the right, spotting a tall, vintage-looking clown standing beneath a monolithic maple tree. You knew that voice, and you knew that clown - he shouldn’t exist! _But he does!_ It immediately became evident to you that you were locked in the sights of _the_ Pennywise the Dancing Clown. You were at a local carnival, after dark on a crisp October evening, and had wandered mostly out of sight of others to sit down and rest your feet. The only problem was, Pennywise was right next to the bench you’d chosen for your respite.

“Me?” You took a hesitant step back, feeling a lump rising in your throat, and a creeping sense of dread beginning to claw at your heart.

“Yes, you! Step right up, and be amazed with what you see!” The clown laughed joyfully, bouncing slightly on his toes, his peppermint-swirl bells jingling vibrantly as he did so.

“You…you’re…” You took another step back, glancing from side to side, trying to pinpoint any kind of exit you may have been able to take. There were none. You knew what he was capable of, and you mentally chastised yourself for being so foolish to think that there could be any hope of escape for you. You knew that if he wanted to eat, he was _going to eat._

“Aww, don’t be shy, [y/n]…yes, you know who I am, but I’m not here to hurt you. At least…not yet.” His smile turned into a slightly menacing smirk for a brief moment, but was then replaced by a cheerful grin when he saw the fear wash over your features, and the blood drain from your face - it was the reaction he wanted. “Hoo hoo hahaha! Can’t take a joke, little human?”

You saw a couple holding hands, walking nearby. They passed between you and Pennywise without a second glance, carrying on with their business as though neither of you existed. “Oh…you’ve figured out no one else sees me. Good, good…you must be a smart one. I love brainy people.” He waited for you to make eye-contact with him - his eyes were a beautiful blue when you’d first seen him, but now, they burned a bright yellow. “Come closer, pet. I’ll give you a balloon!” His cheery voice dropped to a low, sultry whisper, and his eyes were now half-lidded, staring you down suggestively. _“And so much more…”_

“O…okay…” You don’t know what it was, but something overrode the logical part of your brain, and forced you to listen to him. You took only one step forward at first, but he smiled wider, enticing you with a wave of his large, gloved hand toward his torso. Although you were still timid about the whole ordeal, your curiosity got the better of you - part of you wanted to feel those hands on you, and you had a good feeling that he wanted the same - and so you moved even closer to the strange creature.

“Very good, precious…it’s always wise to listen to old Pennywise!” He laughed again, cocking his head to the side and giving you an impish, almost childish grin. “Have a seat on the bench, [y/n].” Pennywise coaxed you into moving even closer to him. He drummed his fingers on the backboard of the old, wooden bench, seemingly pleased with himself when you sat down. He stood next to you, towering over you, but hunched over – his crotch was directly in front of your face. “Look, [y/n]…I have something for you.” Lifting the bottom of his silk shirt, he revealed his enormous erection, bulging through his pants.

 _“Oh my god…”_ You could do no more than stare in disbelief, feeling your face flush hot, and your sex tingling, almost burning out of your control. You knew where this was going, and you were already squirming in your seat – he didn’t even have to touch you for you to start melting for him. “Uh…hm…what about my balloon?” You did your best to keep your composure, but were unable to look away from the clown’s tight bulge. He had you locked in his sights the instant you walked into the carnival, and you knew it – _you loved it._

“You’ll get your balloon later, I promise. Do you want to touch me?” You didn’t understand why he was being so patient. Perhaps he was just in a good mood? It didn’t matter – this was happening. He waited for you to make your move, his bright, yellow eyes following the movement of your hand as you reached forward, gripping his cock through the fabric. You shuddered, feeling your own heated arousal spike as you rubbed his thick length. Biting your lip, you gave him a few hard squeezes for good measure.

“ _Yesss…_ just like that, [y/n].” Pennywise groaned, a soft growl escaping his throat. Placing one of his massive hands over yours, he made you rub him harder. He ground his cock into your hand, moving his hips along with you. “Do you feel that, little one? Do you feel my cock writhing for you?” His alien member was moving back and forth, eventually wiggling itself out of his pants, its head pressed against your lips. You almost instinctively start to kiss and lick it. You then grab hold of his shaft, rubbing him down sensually. He moaned quietly in response, his eyes rolling back into his head slightly. When he looked back down at you, he grabbed your head firmly, keeping you still.

“Here…open that pretty, wet mouth of yours…” You licked your lips and did as you were told, allowing Pennywise to slip his dick into your mouth, soaking it with your saliva. Your mouth had been watering for him. Unable to help yourself, you moaned, and he shivered in response to the vibrations against him. _“Oh! Fuck…”_ Slowly, he began to buck his hips, slicking himself up a little at a time. Your face flushed a deep crimson as you kept eye contact with him. He gave you a seductive grin, his own porcelain cheeks turning several shades of pink.

“You like this, don’t you? Would you like it more if I showed them all how much you’re enjoying my cock, you little slut? Be a good human, and take it all for old Pennywise.” It was the only warning you got before he jammed himself down your throat, making you gag for a moment. You quickly got used to it, though, trying not to notice the few people that Pennywise _didn’t_ make oblivious to your situation. He enjoyed watching you squirm in embarrassment, but, you soon became too distracted by a subtle minty flavor in your mouth.

“What does it taste like to you, precious? Peppermint, maybe? Ooh, I hope you like peppermint…you’ll be tasting quite a lot of it soon enough.” The clown purred, running his hands through your hair while he fucked your throat. Breathing became difficult, especially when he would stop while fully sheathed, pushing your head as hard as he could against himself, then pull all the way out, allowing you to gasp for air. He perked up, feeling the constant gaze of a nearby onlooker.

“I feel your thoughts, little one. Oh! Someone was staring…you noticed, didn’t you? Made you feel embarrassed? Ashamed? No…no…you’re reminded of something…chocolate and peppermint? I can manage that, if you earn it.” He realized you were becoming unaware of the presence of others; your attention became solely focused on _him._ Grabbing his hips, you pulled him forward, making him fuck your mouth again. He laughed, taking a fistful of your hair, and bucking his hips roughly.

“I just knew you’d enjoy this little escapade, human. Knew it the _moment_ I saw you. You’re so easy to read…like my favorite novels that I keep safely tucked away at home. I know your mind, and I know you’re itching for me to dump my load down your nice, tight throat.” You wouldn’t have denied it, even if you could have. You wanted nothing more than to swallow a huge load of peppermint and chocolate flavored Eldritch spunk, and you knew it – _he_ knew it. He was in your head now, and all you wanted was to please him - no, you wanted _him_ to please _you._

You became distracted, glancing off to the right, believing that you may have seen someone you knew watching you deepthroat an invisible clown. You realized that Pennywise had allowed the crowd size to grow. “Ahahahaha! More people taking notice that you’re choking on something, sweet thing! Should I appear? Should I show them you’re my little fucktoy?” Your eyes lit up – you thought about getting fucked by a tentacle while he continued to ream your throat. Once more, you became oblivious to the crowd, and made eye-contact with Pennywise. He glared at you, his eyes now ringed with deep red – he smiled, moaning quietly, enjoying the attention to his aching member.

“Spread your legs and lean back for me, precious…” He hissed, allowing a thick, black tentacle to slide out from underneath his cock. It slithered down your torso, into your pants, and began rubbing at your opening. You moaned, relaxing your legs for him, needing him desperately as the appendage secreted a watery slime, preparing you both. “Take it, pet… _take it all!_ ” It shot up inside of you, stretching your tight hole, pressing hard against your walls. Your eyes rolled back into your head, and you let out a harsh moan, muffled by the minty heat in your mouth. The clown began to thrust his tentacle up into your warmth, making you shiver with pleasure – you’ve never experienced anything better.

“How do you like this, [y/n]?” Pennywise growled, whispering to you. He slowed to a stop, pulling his cock out of your mouth, but continuing to slowly and gently thrust his tendril into you. His eyes were half-lidded, glazed over with lust, and staring straight into yours. Something was happening – something new and strange to you. You felt a clicking sensation in the center of your forehead, and you suddenly realized the horrifying reality of your situation: you were having an intimate encounter with an Eldritch Abomination – something completely beyond your comprehension. Pennywise was something that your fragile, mortal, _primitive_ mind was not equipped to understand – only to _fear._ For a split second, merely looking at him sent your mind cascading in a myriad of terrified screams, making you want to run away, shrieking in unholy terror, but it was over in an instant.

“Relax, precious…” He cooed, rubbing your cheek with his thumb – you loved the feeling of the stiff cotton of his gloves. “It only hurts for a moment…but prolonged exposure isn’t good for you. You’ll want to go straight home and sleep after this. No stopping for popcorn or cotton candy.” Everything about this strange encounter was so surreal – _was he actually being kind?_ Leaning over further, he lifted your chin, and planted a firm kiss on your lips – his tasted just like candy apples. He stood back up, but, unable to help yourself, you grabbed his hands, pulling him back down for another kiss. He chuckled, then let out a low groan, and a heavy sigh. When you parted again, he was staring into your eyes. The tips of your noses were touching, and the slippery tentacle inside you was slowly driving you mad.

“You’re so sweet…” You meant it both literally and figuratively. You cupped his face in your hands, pressing your forehead to his while maintaining eye-contact. The tentacle wiggled and vibrated briefly, causing you to make a noise that could only be described as “confused ecstasy.” Pennywise shuddered, his eyes rolling back into his head, and loud popping sounds escaping his throat along with a breathy moan. Once more, you took notice of a few nosy onlookers, who were likely wondering whether or not you were possessed. Feeling your face flush in embarrassment, you wrapped your arms around the clown’s neck, sticking your face into his many layers of ruffles. Much to your continued surprise, he embraced you, holding you so tightly up against him, you felt his pom-poms digging into your torso.

You were hopelessly distracted once more – you didn’t know what it was, but you knew Pennywise was doing something to your brain. “Mild hypnosis.” He ran his fingers through your hair, smiling to himself. He’d answered you without you having to ask him. Loosening his grip on you, he allowed you enough room to look up at him. “Keeps you from losing your mind because of my presence, and sanity-blasting state of existence.”

“That _can’t_ be all…” You protest quietly, attempting in vain to rock yourself against his tendril – there was no way to do it without losing your pants, and it was bad enough that your enigmatic partner seemed to enjoy leaving a few people not completely oblivious to your strange behavior. _“You’re in my mind.”_ You thought back to the click in your forehead, and the screaming rush of madness and adrenaline that overtook your senses. For the briefest moment, you felt an unadulterated and inexplicable dread. It was gone before it had time to manifest itself in a violent fit of spasms and terrified cries, and you found yourself calmed by a large hand petting your head.

“Don’t think about it, [y/n].” Pennywise kissed your temple, then your cheek, and then your lips again. He sighed quietly, smiling as he licked your bottom lip, sending a chill down your spine. “You’ll see that it’s a good thing.” He stood up straight again, presenting his writhing erection to you. “Go on, pet…I know what you want.” You dove right in again, grabbing at his hips and hungrily devouring his alien cock. His head tilted back, and a sigh of appreciation escaped him. He laid his hand on your head, gently pushing and pulling you back and forth, his breathing staggering a little bit more with each passing inhale and exhale. He stopped you suddenly, while your lips were wrapped firmly around the swollen head of his member. He then bucked his hips, holding them in place with his cock down your throat. You gagged, unable to breathe, but ultimately enjoying it. Your eyes rolled back into your head, all the while he muffled your moans and gasps while you were still being impaled by his slimy tentacle.

“How do you like suffocating on my cock? How do you like being fucked by an Eldritch monster’s tendril? Think your answer, I’ll hear you.” Pennywise wouldn’t relent. He wouldn’t allow you to speak verbally. Instead, every time you tried, he simply rammed your throat harder, as well as your hot, tight hole. “Try it, sweet thing. Trust me…”

 _“I love it, Pennywise!”_ You thought, wondering how much harm it could do to humor him. You didn’t believe him completely until he answered you.

“Good! _Good!_ Haha! Say…let’s give these people a show!” Without warning, a second tentacle came into your sight, sliding sensually down your torso, only to end up at the zipper of your jeans. It poked and prodded not only at the button, but at the zipper, too. A few moments of this went by in which nothing progressed, but then, it seemed to gain a mind of its own. It gripped the hem of your pants, then pulled hard, yanking them off of you, and sending you flat onto your back on the bench.

 _“What the fuck?!”_ You exclaimed in your mind, despite how much better it felt to have his tendril inside of you. Given more room, it felt more like an extra cock, bludgeoning away at your insides. “Pennywise!” You immediately became embarrassed, moaning completely out of your control, and noticing the amount of people that were watching your strange predicament - there were at least seventeen that you could count. The Eldritch clown grabbed your shoulders, hoisting you up into a sitting position, so that your buttocks hung off of your seat, giving him a decent amount of room to fuck you freely. He stood in front of you now, lifting your chin and coaxing you into swallowing his cock once more.

“Hush, sweetheart…we’re at a carnival, and even the _invisible clowns_ have to entertain!“ Pennywise laughed with but a twinge of madness, throwing his head back. He picked up the pace, both with his hips, and with the extra appendage he had working on your lower half. "Do you like the way they look at you being fucked by me? I sure do! Mmm…I like the way you look being fucked by me…” His eyes had a carnal look to them, piercing your own with their intensity. He smirked, pulling out of your mouth for a brief moment, then plunging back inside with a lascivious grin. The pointed head of his cock oozed pre-cum, filling your mouth with a familiar and welcome taste. “ _Oohhh, yesss pet…_ do you taste that? Peppermint patties, _just for you._ There’s _so much more_ where that came from…”

 _“Th-thank you, Pennywise…”_ You projected your thoughts to him, grabbing his hips in a sort of silent request for him to keep going. You could hardly contain yourself as you felt his tendril sliding in and out of you, slicking up your insides with its strange secretion - you wondered what that tasted like, but you knew it would have to wait for another day. Your torso burned hot, a coil tightening just below your solar plexus - you knew you were getting close, and what’s better, is that you knew that he knew it.

The clown caressed your face, his smile growing wider. “Come on, little human…use that lovely tongue of yours. You’re already splayed out in public, sucking and fucking like a needy whore.” He laughed once more, releasing a few strangled moans in a language unfamiliar to you. Sighing blissfully, he growled under his breath, his cheeks flushing a deeper red than his delicious lips. “I could make them all come watch if I really wanted to. Would you like that, [y/n]?”

You were hardly paying attention to what he was saying at this point. Sure, you heard him, but your mind was focused on the rising pleasure building up inside both of you. You weren’t sure how, but you felt his core clenching, like he was deliberately holding back his release - all you knew, was that it had something to do with whatever he’d done to link your minds.

 _“Answer me!”_ Pennywise just about screeched at you. You looked up at him - his face was twisted between pleasure and pain, and he glared at you in a way that said “I’ll fucking do it if you don’t answer me,” momentarily bringing back your situational awareness. You panicked briefly, bringing a hint of a sadistic smile to his face. If you had to be honest with yourself, it scared you a little bit - _and that fucker knew it._

 _“No!”_ The last thing you wanted was to have the entire carnival watching you writhing and moaning for someone that, to them, wasn’t even there. It was bad enough that you’d been locked into the position of having an audience in the first place.

“Then show me…h-how bad… _fffuck!_ …you w-want me to make you… _ahh, shit!_ …cum for me!” Your unexpected partner was beginning to lose his grip on his sense of self-control. He grabbed two fistfuls of your hair, thrusting his thick length - which seemed to be getting _larger_ \- deeper into your throat, gagging you repeatedly. His tentacle hammered away deep inside of you, threatening to send you over the edge, making your eyes roll back into your head. You were on the brink now, staring over the edge of the abyss, mentally screaming, _begging_ for him to finish you already.

 _“I don’t_ want _you, I_ need _you!”_ You cried out in your mind, pulling his hips into you, making him ram your throat even harder. _“Make me cum,_ please just make me cum! PLEASE!!” Your begging was all it took for Pennywise to rock your body just right, sending you both reeling in the throws of mutual ecstasy. Unable to stop yourself, although muffled by his pulsing cock, you moaned aloud as the white-hot coil in your abdomen unfurled, and you tasted a torrent of chocolate and peppermint filling your mouth. The clown’s jaw slacked open, revealing several rows of grotesque, pointed teeth. A low, rumbling growl erupted from him, mixed with shrill, grateful moans, and a strange popping sound from his throat.

Although the two of you had reached a climax, Pennywise wasn’t letting up just yet. He continued to thrust himself into your mouth, making sure you swallowed every last bit of his sweet seed - not to say that you didn’t enjoy this, but you were moderately confused, that is, until you felt an invisible tether tightening between your forehead, and his. One by one, from your Crown to your Root, you felt each of your Chakras spin up, burning with the same heated intensity as the fiery coil in your gut - said coil was tightening again, and you couldn’t stop yourself from clamping your walls down hard over the tentacle that was still rutting into you with force. Your Heart and Sacral Chakras blazed far more intensely than the other five, and you could have sworn that it was because you felt his, too, not just your own.

Horrific scenes and images flashed in your mind’s eye, threatening once again to send you reeling in a fit of terror - however, like the last time, it was over in an instant. You knew Pennywise was doing his best to keep you from going mad with fright, but you could tell that he was starting to lose his grip. He slowed his pace to a rough, jarring prod, the sounds coming from him becoming more and more unearthly, and inhuman.

“Close your eyes, precious…” He whined, his voice trailing off in interludes of high and low dissonances, and his porcelain cheeks now flushed a deep crimson. You did as you were told, unaware of what he had in mind. As you did so, you saw a rush of spiraling colors behind your eyelids, eventually following the dizzying corkscrew to _him_ \- his Deadlights? His soul? You couldn’t tell, but it was easily the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen. You felt your fear melt away, and were met with a warm, non-physical, yet full-body embrace. It was _him_ , in his purest state, holding _you_ , in _your_ purest state. Nothing could have prepared you for your second orgasm - mingled with his, more powerful than the first, and more intense than any you’d experienced before. You threw your physical arms around his waist, holding him inside you, down to the hilt. It gagged you, but you didn’t care. That second rush of peppermint patty-flavored ejaculate was even sweeter than the first.

“G-guh…good…good, Love…” Pennywise panted heavily, slowly pulling both of his appendages out of you. You huffed, grateful for air, but silently wishing he’d keep going with you. “Mm…I heard that.” He smirked, rubbing his gloved thumb in a circle over your cheek. “I told you, pet, prolonged exposure isn’t good for you. You need to rest now, for the sake of your fragile Sanity.”

“W…will I see you again…?” Your voice was hoarse, your throat sore from taking his cock for so long. You felt the psychic bond between the two of you beginning to wane, but only slightly. You were, admittedly, a little heartbroken to think that you may not be able to feel him in such a way again.

“After _that?_ Be sure of it.” His words reassured you, easing the odd, unexpected strain on your heart. However, it was his next warning that caused you to shudder. “But you _must_ have patience. The next few days will be rough for you. Go straight home, and _stay_ home until four days have passed. Just trust me on this.”

“Why’s that, Penny?” Your curiosity was insatiable at times, even when you knew you wouldn’t like what you were to discover.

“Um…it’s different for every mortal, so forgive me when I say that you’ll have to find out for yourself. I’m sorry, it won’t be pleasant.” He paused, idling in his thoughts for a moment. Your connection, still strong, allowed you to feel his hesitation. “Are you sure you’re still interested?”

“I am.” You didn’t hesitate. You admitted internally, that as soon as your escapade with him had begun, you were hooked.

“Ha! Courageous little one, aren’t you? I like that!” The tall clown helped you to your feet. Your knees were wobbling and unsteady, so he held your arm while you pulled your pants back up. You thanked him with a kiss to his candy apple lips, much deeper and more intimate than the first. The two of you sighed into it, and you no longer cared what you may have looked like to an outside onlooker. But, you realized that Pennywise was doing you a favor, regardless of how you currently felt, and was keeping everyone at the carnival blissfully unaware of your existence. When you reluctantly pulled away, he smiled brightly at you, and procured a ruby-red balloon, seemingly from nowhere. “Here’s that balloon I promised! Now, go home, [y/n]. Rest. And when you feel better, I’ll see you again.”

That night, and for three days to follow, every time you attempted to sleep, you were haunted by dreams so horrible, so unspeakable, you awoke each time in a cold sweat, shrieking in unholy terror. Night after night, it was always of the same nature - you were running, _always running_ , but from what? You didn’t know. You didn’t _want_ to know. The only thing that kept you from losing it completely, was the familiar warmth of Pennywise, still linked to your mind, as he - _or his essence_ \- would pull you out of your night terrors. Within your mind, you’d hear him shushing you as you screamed, calming you down until you could breathe regularly again.

On the fourth night, you slept soundly, waking up about fourteen hours later. And the next day, although it was faint, you heard him ask you again: “Are you _sure_ you’re still interested?”

“I am.” The answer came just as quickly as the last time. Your mind was made up, and no amount of horror thrust upon your subconscious mind could convince you otherwise.

“Then turn around, Love.”


End file.
